


Collection de Cartes de Chocogrenouilles

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Film 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Recueil]"Oh, bidule, viens voir, j'ai ajouté une nouvelle carte à ma collection !""Hé, machin•e, il était temps, ça faisait trop longtemps que ta collection ne bougeait pas d'un iota dans son contenu !"(Vous l'avez compris, après un trop long moment loin du fandom, voici mon petit retour par la porte de derrière :D)





	1. Chapter 1

**#1**

 

Cette peur impitoyable de la Mort. Tom Jedusor vivait constamment avec elle. Elle était apparue lorsqu'il avait été assez vieux pour comprendre ses enjeux, pour comprendre pourquoi il avait été privé de sa mère, pourquoi il avait atterri dans ce misérable orphelinat londonien.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été ponctuée par sa recherche désespérée de solutions, de moyens que la magie pouvait mettre à sa disposition, pour faire face à cette peur d'enfant qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter.

Les Horcruxes s'étaient révélés comme un réconfort, mais aussi comme une opportunité de se démarquer des autres sorciers, des autres humains – de prouver que sa maîtrise de la Mort elle-même le hissait au-dessus de ces idiots qui, malgré leur magie, laissaient encore la Mort leur faire subir ses caprices.

Tom Jedusor estimait que c'était à son tour de faire plier la Mort à sa volonté – _Elle_ qui l'avait déjà marqué par les tourments dès sa naissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2**

 

 _Ce maudit Potter_ , maugréa mentalement Severus Rogue, alors qu'il arpentait la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de l'élève rebelle. _Ne pourra-t-il donc jamais tenir en place, pendant que des adultes qualifiés s'occupent de sauver le monde ?_

Mais non. Harry Potter ne suivait rien d'autre que son instinct de héros – pas même les ordres de sorciers plus avisés que lui, tellement son égo était surdimensionné. Être jeté dans des aventures rocambolesques si jeune, n'avait pas arrangé cette arrogance génétique que James lui avait léguée.

Concentré sur ses recherches, perdu dans ses pensées, Severus manqua de trébucher sur une racine, ce qui n'arrangea en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

Et dire que cet idiot de Gryffondor était destiné à sauver le monde sorcier...


	3. Chapter 3

**#3**

 

_Sirius... Sirius... Sirius..._

Une litanie dans la tête de Harry. Cette nuit-là, plus rien ne comptait, même pas son estimation habituelle de ses capacités de sorcier. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de sauver Sirius de la masse noire et terrifiante des Détraqueurs qui l'attaquaient.

De son point de vue précédent, de l'autre côté de la rive, plus tôt dans la soirée (pouvait-on effectivement considérer cela de la sorte, avec ces histoires perturbantes de Retourneur de Temps ??), Harry avait cru voir son propre père voler à leur rescousse, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

Désormais, disposant d'une vision plus élargie de la situation, il comprenait que le sauveur mystérieux était plus complexe à appréhender, autant pour le Harry présent que pour le Harry passé.

_Sirius... Sirius... Sirius... Sirius !_

Harry était celui qui produirait le Patronus. Pas son père. Et pourtant... Alors que les vagues bleutées repoussaient les Détraqueurs avec une puissance insoupçonnée, c'était comme si James murmurait à son oreille, l'encourageait à prendre son avenir et son bonheur en main.

_Sirius... Sirius..._

Lorsque son parrain sera sauvé, ils pourraient tous deux vivre la vie dont ils rêvaient, dont ils parlaient il y avait encore quelques heures.

Les Dursleys et Azkaban seraient de l'histoire passée, révolue, bien que profondément malheureuse. Et alors que le dernier Détraqueur fuyait sous l'assaut de cet espoir brûlant, Harry savait que c'était également la volonté de son père, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu l'aider à prendre les mesures nécessaires à la réalisation de ce vœu.


	4. Chapter 4

**#4**

 

Cette nouvelle liberté était grisante. Harry se délectait du nouveau monde qu’il découvrait, les yeux grands ouverts, avide de tout savoir, tout de suite… Et, quelque part, une partie de son esprit n’avait su s’illuminer au même titre que les autres, et il se sentait bien vulnérable – heureusement que la stature géante de Hagrid déambulait à côté de lui, car il aurait probablement fait une crise d’angoisse.

Trop de liberté, trop vite, trop soudaine. Ces dix dernières années, il n’avait connu que le mépris de son oncle et sa tante, leurs tentatives d’entraver l’apparition de ses pouvoirs magiques – leurs tentatives de l’entraver _lui_ , de l’empêcher d’accéder à sa propre liberté.

Sorti du placard de l’escalier pour être propulsé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trop vite… trop vite… Harry en avait la tête qui tournait, mais il fit l’effort de le cacher afin de ne pas alarmer son nouveau grand ami, qui, lui, semblait prendre un certain plaisir à s’occuper de lui en cette première journée d’immersion dans la magie.


End file.
